


Homemade Evidence

by orphan_account



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Bad Fic, Hell, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Kill Me, Sibling Incest, Swearing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was sick. So sick and wrong. But Greg didn't know why it was. He didn't even know what he was doing. What was he doing? He couldn't say. Couldn't tell. But...being felt up by his brother just didn't feel quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't been in here in awhile. And that's mainly because I haven't been into anything lately or haven't come up with anything decent to write about. I'm the kind of person who shies away from recognition, but also feel that recognition is what keeps me going and not feeling like a horrible writer. My brother and best friend are actually better at both of my talents than I am. And that's kind of a downer. 
> 
> But, I've come to the conclusion that my creativity shows itself fully at night. (Considering that's when I'm most weird). 
> 
> Anyway, I've also gotten into Diary of A Wimpy Kid recently. And I unintentionally started liking the pair Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley. Believe me, I tried not to. But it was hard resisting that liking ;-; 
> 
> So I'm sorry if I've scarred your minds with this or if it seems like I rushed it. 'Cause it kinda does. I'm just not that great at slow building a plot. 
> 
> So here's what I came up with instead of going to sleep. Heh heh...yeah. ._.

This was sick. So sick and wrong. But Greg didn't know why it was. He didn't even know what he was doing. What was he doing? He couldn't say. Couldn't tell. But...being felt up by his brother just didn't feel quite right. 

It started with the arguing. Arguing about something he couldn't even remember anymore. Then it led up to being slammed against the wall. The wall of his room. Oh, that's right. Greg snooped through Rodrick's room again. But the boy can't help it. He looks up to his older brother even if the teen doesn't realize it. 

Greg thought he was going to get punched, kicked, slapped, or something. But not this. He didn't expect rough touches stroking down his chest or being pinned to the wall of his sibling's bedroom. He more or less expected to be tossed out on his ass and told to get out in that harsh tone of Rodrick's. But no. He got something different this time. Something so strange, that it sent Goosebumps down Greg's fragile body. 

One hand held Greg's hands up above his head, while the other went down further south. Inching closer and closer to the still clothed region. Rodrick had this animalistic look in his dark eyes; one that scared Greg shitless. His heart pounded as he realized the position he was in, and started squirming to get free. However, Rodrick made sure to hold him still. "Shh..." Rodrick soothed. But the younger Heffley wanted nothing more than to call for his mother. He was afraid. He didn't know what was going on with Rodrick and why he was acting so odd. Well, odd(er) anyway. 

"R-Rodrick. Let me go, or I'll call for mom!" Greg felt confident in his threat. Rodrick would usually take it seriously, but this time he just chuckled icily. And now that free hand slipped inside the boy's boxer's; making Greg shudder unintentionally. What was that? That...feeling? It was a new sensation to him and he couldn't tell if he liked it or hated it. 

For one thing, it was being done by Rodrick. And another thing...it felt nice. He didn't exactly know why that was either. Why was his body doing this? Suddenly he felt the room getting a bit warmer. His face felt hotter. And as he cracked open his eyes he noticed Rodrick was getting nearer to his face with his lips parted ever so slightly. He felt his warm breath against his own pair and snapped back to attention; quickly turning his head away to avoid what was going to happen. A small squeeze from down below and a small groan elicited from Greg. 

He felt that hand start to move fast and hard. Next thing the boy knew he was a moaning mess. Sweat ran down his forehead and he returned his head back to Rodrick. But out of his own will due to the great feeling he received. He looked up to the ceiling with his eyes closed tightly shut. Felt the thumb pass over the small slit. Something was beginning to drip down there. Something warm, and...sticky? Greg began to panic. His eyes shot open and he looked down hastily; struggling to break free of his brother's firm grasp. 

Rodrick shushed him again. Laughing in his face that he didn't know what was going on with his own body. "Chill out little bro. It's just semen. You experience this when you're dealing with sexual intercourse." He stated simply. But the explanation only left Greg bewildered. What was sexual intercourse? Was it this? Or...hell. This was so confusing. 

Rodrick picked up the pace in his movements. He gained another groan from Greg who closed his eyes again from the intensity. He started to pant then, and shouted as he came into his brother's hand. His groin becoming softer. As the last drop of semen went into Rodrick's hand, the older brother had an idea form in his head. A small yet evil smirk etched across his facial features. 

While Greg calmed down and caught his breath, he felt the hand rise out of his pants. He hoped his parents or Manny didn't hear him scream like he did. He did yell pretty loudly...and it was passed the time he was meant to go to bed. But curiosity, and the opportunity of his brother not being home -before all of this- edged him to go do some snooping. The door to his room wasn't always locked.

"Hey squirt." Rodrick said. Greg lifted his head and attempted to open his eyes to meet his brother's. But he was soon met with a white, gooey, sticky covered hand to the mouth. "Mmmph, Mmmph!" Greg tried to yell, but his cries were muffled by that evil limb. Rodrick got close to his face and glowered. "Lick it." He demanded. The younger Heffley brother furrowed his eyebrows in wonder. Was he really supposed to lick his hand clean of that stuff? No way! That wasn't going to happen! 

Greg answered that demand by making a noise that indicated a verbal 'no'. Rodrick pressed his hand hard onto his lips and lowered his lips to his ear. "You're going to do it, or I'm going to make your life even more of a living hell than it already is. And you damn well know I'm capable of that." He whispered. 

Greg's heart pounded against his chest from utter fear. He didn't want to be more miserable. He already felt like crawling into a hole and hiding himself from the world. Just to get away from Rodrick. It was better than dealing with this. Right? 

Greg swallowed nervously and stuck out his tongue slightly; moving it slowly up and down until Rodrick removed the hand, but just enough to where it wouldn't be much of a hassle to clean it. The warm appendage made a move to stroke the dirty white palm. Up and down. Up and down. Side to side. And side to side. Until all that was left was a few small patches. There'd even been some on the boy's face. Which eventually got wiped off with his tongue. 

Greg spat. It was disgusting. A cruel and certainly unusual punishment dealt by a cruel and unusual older brother. He could still feel the ghostly touches on his member from the event. He felt dirty. Disturbed. Sick. But was glad it was over and that his parents or little brother didn't wake up to see this. 

He was also glad Rodrick released his hands. He was able to move freely now, and for that he was grateful. Because his wrists began to lose all feeling. He brought them down to be examined. Bruises were left there. Really nasty ones at that. He pressed a thumb against them, just to see how badly they hurt. "Ouch!" Very badly. 

Rodrick chuckled. Greg glared in his direction, only to see something in his hand. It looked kind of like...a video camera. Greg raised an eyebrow at it as Rodrick waved it back and forth. He had a smug look on his face. "Wh-why is that in your hand?" Greg asked, very worried. 

"Because, it's been hidden in my room the whole time we've been doing that." Greg's eyes went wide. He videotaped that? That's insane! Well, doing what he did was insane but...this was equally insane! "Figured I'd make easy money off of this. But...money doesn't quite interest me too much. At least, if you answer to me and do as I say whenever, or wherever I want it won't." 

Greg's head began to spin. It started asking him questions. Ones he didn't really know the answer to. Like, how was he going to get out of this situation? How was he going to get that camera? And just how is his brother this weird and freakish? 

He had to make a decision quick. Rodrick looked like he was losing his patience rather fast. Greg bit his lip in deep concentration. Was he really going to do this? He released a loud sigh and looked at his brother straight on. "Fine." Was this worth it? "I'll...do it. Just don't send that tape to anyone. Alright?" If it meant surviving it did. Rodrick smirked devilishly. What had Greg gotten himself into?


End file.
